Amour douloureux
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Qui a dit que l'amour c'était doux,rose et sirupeux ?  La douleur c'est aussi très bien ! Hélas Kanda, Allen ne l'a sans doute pas compris... Gros ramassis de connerie !  YULLEN. Mini OS.


**Titre : ** Amour douloureux

**Auteur : **Shadowkan Shai

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement , mes parents n'ont pas voulu m'appeler Katsura Hoshino...

**Couple : Du Yullen et du Allen x (surprise)**

**Note : **A J-1 , de l'épreuve de français écrit , une brillante et soudaine idée vint toquer à ma fenêtre , un moyen stupide pour essayer de me libérer du stress.

**Note 2 :** Il s'agit d'un gros ramassis de connerie comme je les aime , avec mon Yu-yun en tête de turc. Une suite n'est pas prévue ( mais on sait jamais ;) )

**Note 3 : Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>Je te quittes , Kanda...<em>

Ces mots tournaient en une litanie sans fin dans le cerveau de l'exorciste.

Ce dernier méditait dans la position du lotus , vain moyen de calmer le tumulte de la colère qui faisait rage en lui.

Comment avais t-il pu ? Lui , qui disait tant l'aimer. Comment avais t-il pu le trahir ainsi , froidement.

Comment Allen avait pu prononcer ces mots ?

_Je te quittes , Kanda..._

Après tout ce temps à se gueuler dessus , à s'attirer , à se repousser , et enfin , cette déclaration timide, naïve , si sincère.

Leur amour s'était révéler aussi claire qu'un rayon de soleil et plus limpide que l'eau pure d'une source. Ils avaient entamé leur relation sur des bases précaires , certes , mais ne dis t-on pas : les opposés s'attirent.

_Alors , pourquoi , pourquoi ces mots ?_

_Pourquoi ce ton ?_

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

Kanda admettait qu'il n'était pas un petit ami parfait , il passait plus de temps à frapper qu'à l'embrasser.

Le japonais n'appliquait que le dicton suivant : Qui aime bien , châtie bien ; et Yuu l'aimait tout court.

Toute façon , c'était la faute à cette sale pousse de soja , depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient , enchainant mission sur mission , disputes sur disputes , coups de poings sur coup de pieds...

Le blandinet aurait du savoir lire entre les lignes.

L'autre lapin sans cervelle y arrivait bien , lui !

Allen aurait du comprendre que toutes ces ecchymoses (infligées par son doux Kanda) équivalaient à de tendres caresses : plus les bleues étaient tenaces , plus la caresse était aimante !

Ses insultes , toutes plus colorées les unes des autres , et d'un original à fermer la gueule aux plus grand inventeur de ce siècle ne représentaient que des déclarations d'amour fougueuses.

Allen aurait du voir à quel point, Yuu l'aimait , même _Mugen _l'adorait ! Vu , le nombre incalculable de fois où elle se trouva près de sa gorge. Le maudit était tant aimé , où donc ça avait merdé ?

Peut être étais-ce du , au jour où , Kanda l'avait foutu hors de sa chambre sous prétexte qu'Allen ne voulait pas faire l'amour.

Bon , à l'évidence , cela fut une très mauvaise idée d'éjecter le symbiotique à poil , au bon milieu de la nuit , dans les couloirs glacés de la Congrégation.

Mais comprenez-le , ce pauvre Yu-yun , revenait d'une mission barbante , soulante , gonflante et un autre adjectif en 'ante' ; il était plus que frustré , et sa cuvette de toilette **(*)** attitré ne voulait pas de lui !

N'ayez crainte brave gens , notre pervers à la libido surhumaine s'était fait pardonné : un bon lancé de soba brulant sur la bouille de son mignon exorciste , et le tour est joué !

Tout allait bien. Tout allait trop bien , justement.

Yuu ne l'avais surement pas assez maltraité.

Sinon , comment expliquez ça :

_**Je te quittes , Kanda... j'aime le maréchal Cross , désormais , je vais vivre avec lui , oublies moi...**_

* * *

><p>(*) Clin d'oeil à Gravitation de Maki Murakami , le doux nom dont Shu-chan est affublé par Rage , Yoshiki et Yuki XD<p>

**Omake: **

**Shadyy , dubitatif :** hmm, je sais pas si le stress est parti...

**Allen , en larme :** Kanda , espèce d'inhumain , je vais porter plainte à la MAED !

**Kanda , se défendant :** J'ai rien fait , c'est c'tte folle ! En plus , c'est quoi la MAED ?

**Allen , mode dark :** c'est le **M**ouvement pour les **A**mant **E**n **D**étresse , ça t'apprendras à me foutre dehors à poil !

**Kanda , agacé :** Continues à me les casser et je ne te fouterai pas que à poil !

**Allen , mode dark puissance 5 :** Ohh , tu aggraves ton cas mon petit...

**Kanda , mode démon :** D'ailleurs , ton satané maître est bien pire que moi !

**Shadyy , démoralisée :** Ah , putin de stress T.T

**Vous l'avez pas vu venir le Cross X Allen , je trouve ce pairing tout mimi =) Et puis , le seul à dépasser Kanda en maltraitance , c'est bien ce sexy maréchal !**


End file.
